Those involved in the service and construction industries are frequently required to move ladders to and from a work site. Service personnel often work alone and as a result the task of moving a long heavy ladder must be undertaken by one person. Even when there are several people on the same work site, the task of transporting a long ladder may fall to a single individual. Frequently, the ladder must be removed from a roof or side rack of a vehicle, which is a difficult task in itself.
Not only is the task of moving a long heavy ladder difficult, injuries occur when one strains to obtain and maintain control of such a long heavy object. It would be desirable therefore to provide a device which will simplify the transporting of a ladder. It would be further desirable to provide a ladder having a transporting device which would collapse against the ladder so that the ladder would be readily transportable to and from a work site, but would not interfere with the use of the ladder when erected against a structure.